NC PARTFAKE BODYGUARD RaKen
by SHINeekeBabyBuff
Summary: Sudah di upload di wattpad


**Air panas air panas heuheu.**

 **Yg puasa, lampu merah dulu yaww? ﾟﾚﾦ ?￢ﾜﾔ Nganu ini loh ? ﾟﾑﾉ?**

 **Yang bantu ummi nya biqin kue, awas hengpon nya masuk ke adonan ? ﾟﾍﾯ**

 **Kue kue apa yang bikin kesel?**

 **Kue Lo End! Qaqaaaa ?**

Ravi membuka pintu lalu membiarkan Jaehwan lebih dahulu masuk. Jaehwan meletakkan kopernya disamping ranjang berwarna putih dengan selimut berwarna biru. Nuansa kamar itu pilihan Ravi karena dia menyukai warna biru selain hitam dan merah, dan kombinasi warna dengan putih membuat kamar itu tampak selalu sejuk tapi menghangatkan. Cukup bisa membuatnya tidur nyaman dan tenang.

Ah ya, kata pemiliknya juga kamar bernuansa biru-putih itu memang didesain dan dikombinasikan dengan pilihan kedua warna itu, berguna untuk membangkitkan gairah untuk pasangan yang baru menikah. Tetapi Ravi tak mau mendengar itu, dan juga tak perduli. Ia hanya tertarik pada nuansanya, itu saja.

Jaehwan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, mengusap-usapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia renggangkan. Merasakan kelembutan dan kenyamanan disana. Kamar itu bukan executive room seperti yang biasa dipesan Jaehwan, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak membantah keras karena Ravi bilang dia sudah memesan kamar itu sebelum perpindahan mereka dari hotel sebelumnya.

Ia tak berbicara apa-apa. Tidak protes karena Ravi tidak memilih executive room untuknya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bersikeras –meskipun sempat beradu argumen— karena kamar yang mereka masuki sekarang ini sebenarnya adalah kamar yang dipesan Ravi untuk dirinya sendiri, tadi Ravi sudah memesan executive room khusus untuk Jaehwan tetapi namja manis itu tidak mau dan malah memaksa Ravi untuk ikut bersamanya di executive room tersebut. Tapi Ravi tidak mau dan akhirnya Jaehwan yang mengalah dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Sekali lagi, siapa yang majikan sekarang ini?

Ia kemudian beranjak, pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Ravi keluar dan menghubungi Sanghyuk.

" Aku dapat informasi kalau dia anak angkat," Ravi sempat mendelik kanan-kirinya untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang mengupingnya berbicara dengan Sanghyuk, terutama Jaehwan. Ia masih penasaran dengan pengakuan Jaehwan waktu itu. Jika Jaehwan hanya anak angkat, lantas untuk apa dia susah-susah memikirkan rencana ini-itu untuk menjebak tikus kecil itu? Toh dia bisa saja benar, orangtuanya akan mencampakkannya begitu saja dan mencari anak-anak lain untuk diadopsi.

Sanghyuk mengetatkan bibirnya. Anak angkat? Dia menyeringai tajam dengan pikiran yang meremehkan pria yang menelponnya saat ini. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia mempercayai mulut manis Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk ingin sekali menepis hoaks itu, tetapi kemudian dia memikirkan yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mencegah dan menahan diri untuk membantah Ravi dan mencaci kebodohannya.

" Wow. Anak angkat? ", Sanghyuk menaikkan alisnya, bernada dingin tapi pura-pura kaget. " Itu informasi yang mengejutkan," ia menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan senyumnya. " Aku akan mencari tahu nanti, sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk,"

Ravi pun menutup panggilannya dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dapat didengarnya suara Jaehwan yang bernyanyi dan menggema, menganggap kamar mandi itu mungkin panggung untuknya, dan perabot kamar mandi adalah penontonnya.

Ravi mengernyitkan dahi dan kemudian mengulas senyum tipis di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Hidupnya tampak bahagia, apakah dia masih akan sebahagia itu ketika mengetahui Ravi datang untuk menculiknya? Ahhh..

Ravi mendesah. Seringaian tipisnya luntur ketika ia mengingat Sanghyuk. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa untuk melumpuhkan tikus kecilnya ini. Bahkan pada saat kemarin Ravi hendak membius dan memberikannya racun entah kenapa dia berubah pikiran, dan malah merawatnya, menempatkan dirinya seperti seorang bodyguard sungguhan untuk Jaehwan.

Tetapi namja ini, namja manis anak seorang taipan kaya raya seasia ini juga membingungkan Ravi. Dia seorang putera mahkota tetapi begitu menurut pada semua kata-kata Ravi, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir orang sekelasnya pastilah diktator dan semua kemauannya harus diikuti tanpa memikirkan itu buruk atau baik.

Apakah Jaehwan jatuh cinta padanya?

Ravi menggeleng. Ah tidak. Tidak mungkin. Orang seperti Jaehwan selalu dikelilingi perempuan cantik dan pria tampan sekelasnya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Ravi yang tidak jelas kehidupannya dan asal-usulnya. Apalagi setelah Ravi menceritakan kehidupannya di masa kecil yang begitu rumit dan penuh kriminal. Tak ada alasan dasar Jaehwan menaruh hati padanya.

Akan tetapi, mengapa tiba-tiba saja Ravi memikirkan itu? Bukankan yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya membawa Jaehwan pada Sanghyuk dalam keadaan hidup-hidup? Itu mestinya bukan hal sulit untuknya, dia bahkan bisa membawa anak buah seisi gangster kepada kelompok lain. Dan Jaehwan hanyalah seekor tikus kecil yang bisa diremukkan Ravi dengan mudah kalau dia mau. Ravi tidak perlu menaruh keju diatas papan penjepit, dia bisa membuat sang tikus bunuh diri dengan sendirinya.

Ravi duduk ditepi ranjang dan melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian menyalakan televisi agar situasi dalam kamar tidak terlalu hening dan canggung. Mereka bukan pasangan baru menikah yang akan langsung berhubungan intim setelah sampai di hotel tujuan bulan madu. Ravi pun tak mau menjebak dirinya karena bagaimanapun juga dia seorang pria. Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja maskulin dan namja menggemaskan seperti Jaehwan didalam kamar hotel dan hanya berduaan sudah pasti menjadi prasangka buruk banyak orang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka ketika Ravi mendengar suara knop diputar. Jaehwan keluar dengan memakai bathrobe dalam keadaan segar dan rambut yang basah. Ravi sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari LCD didepannya. Jaehwan mendudukkan dirinya disudut kepala ranjang, menselonjorkan kakinya dan menyilangkannya, kemudian mengambil lotion yang sering ia gunakan sebelum tidur.

Jaehwan menyingkap bagian bawah bathrobe-nya sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang seputih kapas dan semulus porselin dan mengaplikasikan lotion dengan wangi teh hijau itu disana, bahkan hampir memperlihatkan selangkangannya, lalu menyingkap ujung bathrobe dibagian kaki kirinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke hidungnya dan mencium aroma teh hijau yang lembut berpadu susu vanila yang tertinggal ditelapak tangannya. " Hmmm.. wangi sekali," Jaehwan memejamkan matanya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang ditarik ketika dia merasakan aromanya.

Ravi sempat melirik sekilas melalui pantulan kaca didepan mereka. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman mahkluk menggemaskan dibelakangnya itu, tapi kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar didepannya, tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pemandangan erotis Jaehwan.

Jaehwan beranjak dan mematikan lampu. Ravi menatap sekelilingnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

" Kenapa dimatikan? "

" Karena aku ingin tidur,"

" Ini masih jam delapan malam, Tuan puteri. Dan kaupun biasanya bisa tidur dalam keadaan lampu hidup,"

" Justru karena masih jam delapan malam makanya aku harus mematikan lampu supaya tidurku nyenyak, aku harus cukup istirahat dengan tidur lebih awal dan bangun lebih awal di pagi hari juga. Dan kenapa kau mengatur-ngaturku, wahai bodyguard -'tampan'? ". Jaehwan melanjutkan dalam hati satu kata terakhirnya. Ravi mengetatkan bibirnya dan mengangkat remot ditangannya, membesarkan volume televisi. " Fokus saja pada Geographic Channel-mu itu," lanjut Jaehwan lalu naik ke atas ranjang lagi.

Ravi mengerjapkan matanya malas dan menggoyangkan kakinya yang disilangkan. Jaehwan menarik selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya sampai bahu, berbaring menghadap samping. Tapi karena suara televisi yang mengganggunya tidak dapat membuatnya tidur nyenyak, dia terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan hening. Jaehwan pun menarik selimutnya sampai kepalanya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, sekeras apapun dia berusaha memejamkan mata, ia tetap tidak bisa melelapkan dirinya.

Jaehwan lalu menyingkap selimutnya dan bernafas frustasi. Ia bisa jadi berubah jadi panda besok hari kalau terus-terusan begini. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak berani memprotesi bodyguard tampan itu. Dia mungkin hanya berpikir tidak mau cari ribut dan beradu mulut. Dan mengapa pula dia mau satu kamar dengan Ravi di kamar suite room? Bukannya executive room?

Jaehwan yang kesalpun akhirnya beranjak. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri televisi yang terpampang didinding dan mematikannya. Ravi mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Jaehwan yang berdiri didepannya.

" Hey, aku hanya mencari hiburan apa tidak boleh juga? "

Jaehwan hanya menatapnya dan ingin kembali ke ranjang, tetapi Ravi menarik lengannya dan berdiri. Membuat jarak mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi dekat. Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya dan sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Ravi.

Tampan. Bahkan setelah melakukan perjalanan satu harian menemaninya kesana kemari ketampanannya tidak menghilang. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona bodyguard-nya.

" Apa? ", tanya Ravi saat Jaehwan memandangnya dalam kebisuan dan bahkan matanya tidak berkedip. " Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? ". Jaehwan yang terperangah lantas mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memalingkan muka.

" Besok aku akan memesan kamar untukku sendiri,". Ravi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehwan, dengan menaikkan satu alisnya berkata.

" Benarkah? ", lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. " Ah.. baguslah. Tapi kenapa tidak sekarang? Aku bisa memesankannya kalau kau mau,". Jaehwan mengetatkan bibirnya.

" Aku tidak mau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini,"

" Iya juga," Ravi mengangguk dan menatap ke arah lain, tapi kemudian menatap Jaehwan lagi. " Tapi bukankah kau bisa mengganti bajumu? Lalu—"

" Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat mengusirku?! ". Ravi yang tadi berbicara tanpa menatap Jaehwan sekarang menatap namja manis itu yang menyipitkan mata kesal.

" Apa? "

" Ah.. apa jangan-jangan kau takut ya terjadi sesuatu diantara kita? ". Dugaan Jaehwan ditertawai oleh Ravi.

" Apa makudmu? Apa yang kau maksud sebuah ciuman? Kita sudah sering melakukannya ditempat umum untuk saling menutupi satu sama lain,". Jaehwan maju satu langkah dan membuat Ravi mundur secara reflek. Kini senyum namja menggemaskan itu berubah mengerikan dimata Ravi.

" Kau pasti mengerti apa yang ku maksudkan. Lebih dari sebuah ciuman," Jaehwan berkata sambil terus melangkah maju mendekati Ravi, Ravi tentu saja semakin mundur dan mundur menghindari sang tikus kecil hingga kakinya menabrak tepi ranjang dan membuat Ravi terduduk kembali ke ranjang.

Jaehwan ikut naik dan mengangkangkan kakinya diatas paha Ravi. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak keras namja maskulin itu. Ia tampak sangat menggoda. Ya, tapi akal sehat Ravi masih bisa bekerja dengan normal untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dan tidak menenggelamkan birahinya pada tubuh mangsanya.

Dengan gerakan menggoda dan tatapan yang fokus pada kedua mata Ravi Jaehwan melonggarkan ikatan bathrobe-nya perlahan. Ravi menelan ludahnya kasar.

" Tuan puteri, apa kau ini memakai obat-obatan? ", tanyanya sarkas, Jaehwan tak menggubris dan masih menatap Ravi dengan santai.

" Jangan menahannya.. kau seorang namja dan kau butuh kesehatan mental, vital for mental health," ucap Jaehwan sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya saat mengatakan 'mental'. Wonshik menatap penuh pada Jaehwan yang mulai membuka pengikat jubah mandinya dan hampir selesai. Sekali lagi, Ravi menelan ludahnya, nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat tangan Jaehwan yang masih berada didepan perutnya tetapi sudah selesai melepaskan simpulan pita pengikatnya. Hanya tinggal membukanya dan pemandangan segar menyambutnya.

Tapi Ravi kemudian menahan tangan Jaehwan. " Jangan! ". Jaehwan menatap Ravi menunggu dia menjelaskan.

" Kenapa kau harus menolaknya? ". Jaehwan menaikkan kedua alisnya, Ravi bernafas terengah dan lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaehwan.

" Biar aku sendiri yang membukanya,"

Bbruk!

Ravi langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Jaehwan ke ranjang, menindihinya dan menymbar bibirnya secepat kilat. Dengan haus ia mengecup-ngecup leher Jaehwan dan tanpa segan menyingkap bahtrobe-nya ke samping, memperlihatkan bahu Jaehwan dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya yang panas disana.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Ravi menciumi bagian atas tubuh Jaehwan. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Jaehwan dan menguncinya dengan satu tangannya diatas kepala Jaehwan. Tangan kiri Ravi memegang leher Jaehwan, lalu mengelusnya menurun dan menyingkap jubah mandinya hingga memperlihatkan dadanya.

Masa bodoh dengan tugasnya. Dan persetan dengan prinsipnya, salahkan Jaehwan yang sudah membangkitkan gairah Ravi yang sudah dikuburnya sekian lama.

" Ahhh.. ". Jaehwan mendesah ketika bibir Ravi menelungkupi nipple-nya, mengecupnya pelan tapi memberikan gelenyar yang hebat dan menghisapnya seperti bayi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Ravi mengunci pergelangan tangannya, selain menggeliat seperti ulat.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat ke bawah, dimana Ravi menikmatinya dengan buas dan gairah yang penuh, begitu berhasrat seakan tak pernah bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Ya, memang. Ravi tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapapun, sama seperti Jaehwan. Hanya tampaknya dia bandit yang melakukan segala kegiatan keji dan menjijikkan tapi Ravi tidak mau mengotori dirinya. Jika dia mudah dirayu dengan seks maka wanita-wanita akan berbondong-bondong dikirim ke arahnya dari musuh-musuhnya dengan maksud melumpuhkannya dan balas dendam.

" Eunghhh.. ". Ciuman Ravi menurun ke perut dan akhirnya menemukan keindahan ranum yang mencuci matanya, begitu menyegarkan. Ravi berhenti disana. Jaehwan tak lagi peduli dengan tubuhnya yang memerah dan jubah mandinya yang acak-acakan yang bagian depannya sudah terbuka.

Ravi menelan ludahnya sejenak lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke paha Jaehwan, paha yang tadi sempat ia lihat melalui pantulan cermin ketika Jaehwan menggunakan lotion-nya. Ravi menjilat selangkangannya, membuat Jaehwan semakin menggeliat tak tahan. Ia menikmati paha kiri Jaehwan sedang tangan kanannya meremas paha kanan Jaehwan, seakan melampiaskan libidonya.

" Won..hhh.. anghhh... aahhh.. ", Jaehwan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya, ia mendongak merasakan sensasi teramat sangat ditubuhnya. Oh.. astaga, Ravi memuaskannya seperti sudah berpengalaman, dan dia yakin dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang menghabiskan malam panas diranjang dengannya.

" Owh.. kau seksi sekali, tuan puteri.. hhh.. semuanya indah.. hhh.. " Ravi memegang pinggul Jaehwan lalu menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya dengan ujung penis milik Jaehwan.

" AAAAHHHH... WON..HHHH... ASTAGA.. WON...HHH.. SHIK... HENTIKAN..AAHHH.. KAU MENYIKSAKU..HHH! ", Jaehwan mengerang sambil meremas bedcover sekuat-kuatnya ketika lidah Ravi menggelitik ujung organ vitalnya, menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat keringat mengalir semakin deras.

Tapi Ravi tak peduli, dia semakin mempercepat gerakan lidahnya. Ia bahkan sengaja memegang paha dan pinggul Jaehwan agar dia bisa melakukannya dengan puas. Ravi meludah ke samping merasakan sesuatu yang asin, entah itu sperma Jaehwan yang akan keluar atau air seninya yang tertahan. Ravi naik lagi ke tubuh Jaehwan dan mengangkangi tubuhnya dengan lebar. Matanya berkabut dan rambutnya berantakan, dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis sampai lehernya.

Dengan dada yang naik turun karena terengah-engah Ravi membuka seluruh pakaiannya, pandangannya pada Jaehwan sangat tajam, dia siap menyerang tikus kecil ini. Ravi kembali memegang kedua tangan Jaehwan, menyatukan jemari mereka erat dan menggelitik telinganya, dengan penisnya yang bergesekan dengan penis Jaehwan dibawah sana.

" Ah.. kau.. kau.. panas sekali.. ", bisiknya parau lalu menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Jaehwan.

" Nghhhh.. Won.. hhh.. shik... hhh.. ahh.. Ahh.. aku..hhh.. tidak pernah melakukan ini.. mmmhhh.. "

" Iya..hhh.. aku juga.. ". Jaehwan mendenyitkan dahi, apakah Ravi sedang berbohong padanya saat ini untuk membuatnya semakin melayang tinggi dalam pusaran gairah bercinta?

Ravi merasakan tangan Jaehwan yang menggenggam jemarinya kuat ketika Ravi mempercepat gesekannya dibawah sana. " Kau ingin memelukku..hh..? "

" Mmh.. iya," Jaehwan langsung meremat bahu padat Ravi ketika Ravi melepaskan tangannya. Semakin kuat dan semakin dia mencengkram bahu keras itu, alisnya bertautan dan dia menggigit bibirnya, mereka belum melakukan apa-apa tetapi Jaehwan sudah merasakan sensasi yang sungguh menakjubkan. Jaehwan menatap Ravi diatasnya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan mata berkabut.

Kedua penis mereka mengeluarkan sperma secara bersamaan. Ravi kemudian meringsut turun sementara Jaehwan menghela nafas sesering mungkin. Ia meraba lubang Jaehwan dan memasukkan jari tengahnya lebih dulu, membuat Jaehwan mengetatkan bibirnya saat pertama kali ada yang memasuki lubangnya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan jari Ravi yang lain, jari manis dan jari telunjuknya, mencelupkannya bergantian sampai lubang Jaehwan terbiasa dan siap menyambut yang lebih besar.

" Ahhhh.. ahhh.. ", Jaehwan tak bisa berhenti membuka mulutnya, sampai akhirnya Ravi berhenti melakukan foreplay menyiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang Jaehwan.

" Kau boleh menggigitku kalau kau kesakitan," Ravi mengajukan lengan kekarnya pada Jaehwan. Lalu setelah mendapat posisi yang pas Ravi mulai memasukkan ujungnya.

Jleb!

" ARGGHHH! " Benar saja. Jaehwan bergegas memegang lengan Ravi yang bertato dan menggigitnya, supaya tidak menciptakan keributan ditelinga tetangga penghuni kamar hotel lain. Lagi, Ravi menenggelamkan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit dan pelan.

Jlebb!

" ERGGGGHHH! "

Jlebbb!

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Ravi memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki penisnya sepenuhnya dilubang Jaehwan daripada menyiksanya pelan-pelan. Dia menahan kikihan gelinya mendengar teriakan anak kecil Jaehwan, sangat memperlihatkan kalau dia masih polos dan Ravi adalah orang pertama yang menembus lubang keperawanannya.

Ravi menghilangkan senyum gelinya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin, ekspresi seorang Ravi, hanya saja matanya berkilat mesum. Ia mengulum nipple Jaehwan kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali Jaehwan menelan ludahnya, semakin Ravi menggerakkan diri, semakin lubangnya mendapat kenikmatan yang luar biasa, dan berangsur-angsur rasa nyeri itu hilang.

Jaehwan mengangkat kakinya melingkarkannya dipunggung Ravi, kedua tangannya berada di pundak Ravi bersiap mencengkramnya jika merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

" hhh.. hhh.. hhhh.. hhh.. hhh.. hhhh.. hhhh.. ", nafasnya semakin tak terkendali, merasakan sensasi dilubangnya dan sensasi lain ketika Ravi menikmati nipple-nya. Semakin lama Jaehwan semakin tidak tahan, seiring dengan penis Ravi yang bergerak keluarmasuk dilubangnya. Ia meremas rambut belakang Ravi dan lingkaran kakinya dipunggung Ravi semakin erat.

Jaehwan kemudian mengangkat-ngangkat tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu dari dirinya untuk menginginkan yang lebih, dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang dinamai orgasme. Ravi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat Jaehwan semakin tidak tahan, dan kemudian entah kerasukan apa Jaehwan mendorong Ravi dari atas tubuhnya dan gantian menindihinya. Dia mencium bibirnya dengan penis Ravi yang masih tenggelam di lubangnya.

Jaehwan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabaran sambil melakukan pergulatan lidah dengan Ravi di mulutnya, dan itu memang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan kenikmatan seksual yang lebih daripada yang tadi, dia dapat melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Ravi terangkat untuk memegang pinggang Jaehwan, membantu mempercepat gerakannya karena dia juga menginginkannya.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb

" Eummpphhh... hhh.. mmhhh.. mmmhh.. ", Jaehwan meremas rambut bagian atas Ravi tanpa menghentikan dua aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan sekaligus. Gerakan Jaehwan yang melambat membuat Ravi berpikir bahwa dia kelelahan, dan Ravi kembali menjatuhkan tubuh Jaehwan dan menindihinya, kembali menguasai permainan.

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahi dan perlahan membuka mata. Ia meraba ponselnya dimeja disampingnya. Jam 6 pagi. Jaehwan meletakkan ponselnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali. What the hell was yesterday? Pikirnya. Mereka tidak mabuk, dan mengapa dia mau melakukan itu semalam?

Keadaan Ravi yang tidur disampingnya tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun tidak mengejutkan Jaehwan. Toh ia juga sama bertelanjang diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna biru yang hanya menjadi pelapis diri mereka dimalam hari. Untung Jaehwan sudah menyelesaikan semua pertemuannya, jika tidak, apa jadinya jika dia datang ke pertemuan bisnis dengan tubuh yang sakit dan hanya tidur tiga jam?

Mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi, sambung menyambung karena saling berhasrat satu sama lain. Bahkan Jaehwan tidak peduli lagi dengan tetangga, dia mendesah keras beberapa kali ketika Ravi membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali.

Jaehwan berdecak sambil memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Apa yang membuatnya kerasukan semalam? Jaehwan meraih jubah mandinya dilantai dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat mungkin akan menghilangkan pegal-pegal ditubuhnya.

Ravi menarik nafas dalam sambil berdenyit, ia terbangun dan menyadari tidur dalam posisi terlungkup, dada menempel pada kasur dan punggung menghadap langit-langit. Ia menoleh ke samping, tikus kecil yang kemarin berubah menjadi kelinci rabies yang ganas tidak ada. Lalu indera penciumannya menghirup aroma lembut wangi sabun cair hydrating milk dan parfum oceanic yang berpadu.

 **?Tbc**

 **Uda gw blg gw ga puasa ?**

 **[Update 2018.06.12 11:11 AM - WIB]**


End file.
